Celui qui était un Sociopathe amoureux d'un Peter Pervers Pan
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Levi est amoureux d'Eren. Et même si Eren croit pouvoir avoir dix huit ans pour le restant de ses jours, sa tarte aux fraises est la meilleure. OS UA Ereri /!\ LEMON OU UN TRUC DANS LE GENRE. VRAIMENT UN TRUC DANS LE GENRE EN FAIT.


Ecrit l'année dernière à l'occasion du concours Saint Valentin de EreriLemonHard sur Wattpad.

Tourjours pas corrigé pour cause de procrastination.

* * *

« Il était une fois, moi-même.

Quand j'étais enfant, on me racontait des histoires. Des tas d'histoires. Des « il était une fois » contenant tous un « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Quand j'ai eu onze ans, je m'imaginais aller à Poudlard, avec Harry Potter. A douze ans, je m'entraînais à tuer les vampires, comme Buffy. A treize, je voulais être Eléna, dans vampire diaries, parce que j'étais amoureux de Damon.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que moi, jamais je n'aurai de « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » Ma mère voulait que j'ai beaucoup d'enfants. Alors je ne lui ai pas dit. Mon père voulait que je sois heureux. Alors je ne lui ai pas dit. Ma petite amie voulait qu'on se marie. Alors je lui ai pas dit non plus.

Quand j'ai eu seize ans, et que j'essayais d'être aussi doué que mes auteurs favoris, m'inventant mon propre style d'écriture, m'imaginant déjà avec l'une de mes sagas adaptées au cinéma. Ecrire des Best Seller, c'était devenu ça mon rêve. C'est à ce moment que Vincent leur dit, que je ne serais ni heureux, ni père, ni marié à une jolie blonde.

Il ne l'a pas clairement dit. Il a juste gémit mon nom plutôt fort. Mes parents n'étaient pas censés être là et, quand ils ont ouvert la porte, j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Finalement c'est Vincent, qui a défilé devant mes yeux.

Paraît qu'il me pervertissait, le fourbe, que je devais rester innocent et ne découvrir ce genre de situation qu'après avoir parler du miel et des abeilles avec mon père. Il y avait eu quelques semaines de froid, à la maison. Finalement j'étais normal et mes parents se sont juste dit que j'aimais profondément mon prochain. C'est ainsi que, aux yeux du voisinage, je suis devenu un fier croyant.

Puis avec Vincent c'était vraiment fini, pas uniquement parce que mes parents pensaient que coller une croix entourée d'ails sur la porte et répéter "Vaderetro Satanas" le ferait fuir, et j'ai du laisser Maresa me consoler. Du coup, je lui ai dit aussi que j'étais ni Cendrillon, ni la Belle aux bois dormant. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'a su dès le jour où je lui ai proposé d'être ma meilleure amie, puis de m'aider à me teindre les cheveux en vert et à m'épiler les sourcils. Paraissait que tout le bahut était au courant, et que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fini dans une poubelle ou avec du soda plein la tête c'est parce que nous sommes en France et qu'au lycée, on a pas assez de joueur dans l'équipe de rugby pour jouer à « la loi du plus fort ». Et puis on était pas dans un remake de Glee.

Après il a fallut que je convainc Erwin et Mike que je ne suis pas le genre à croiser les jambe ou porter une jupe, que non, je ne me maquille pas, et que, non plus, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire Elias. Ils avaient arrêtés de poser des questions quand je leur ai raconté ce que le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket m'avait fait dans les douches la semaine passée. A partir de là, ils avaient tout fait pour que Thomas et moi on ne finisse jamais seuls dans une pièce fermée. Mais y'avait chez moi, quand mes parents pensaient encore que Vincent était la seule incarnation du diable. Officiellement, Thomas me faisait réviser les maths, officieusement, il me faisait réviser le Kamasutra. Les murs de bétons de ma nouvelle chambre avaient leurs avantages.

Un jour, après être accidentellement tombé sur un de mes films porno, mon père décréta qu'il fallait qu'on m'exorcise. J'étais pour. J'ai souffert deux jours et pour persuader mes parents que j'étais guéri, je me suis mis à porter des cravates bleues et à adopter la coiffure 'tête de cul'. Ensuite j'ai eu dix huit ans et mon Vincent du moment avait vingt ans de plus et tenait un salon de tatouage. Alors j'avais fais mes valises en emportant mes doc' et en brûlant mes cravates et j'avais claqué la porte, non sans laisser un « J'me casse -JVM même si vous êtes un peu cons. L ». Un an de squattage chez mon V2 plus tard, je me cassait en douce pendant la nuit, lui laissant un « c'est fini -JTM Plus. L » sur la cafetière, j'avais même préparé du café, pour pas qu'il soit trop triste non plus. En passant la porte je faisais le compte des trois mille quatre cents euros de tatouages que lui avait coûté son amour pour moi. J'avais de nouveau les cheveux verts et c'est Maresa qui m'avait aidé à compter le nombre d'os visibles que comptait la Faucheuse dans mon dos. Puis les plumes du phénix sur mon bras gauche, les écailles de serpent de mon bras droit.

Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait trinquer à ma découverte, soit que les pieuvres ont trois cœurs et trois heures plus tard j'étais bourré et ayant l'alcool triste, je me souvenais même plus pourquoi j'avais quitté Vincent n°2.

Deux ans à bosser chez McDo le jour et à écrire le soir plus tard, je trouvais enfin un tatoueur qui acceptait de m'apprendre à gribouiller sur des personnes comme sur un papier brouillon, Hanji qu'elle s'appelait. Paraissait que j'étais doué, et beau, ce qui était bien parce que le client se laisse toujours berné par l'aspect du tatoueur et qu'il m'en voudrai pas trop de foirer le portrait de son Bulldog Anglais. En fait il m'en a voulu et a menacé de traîner le salon en justice. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

Je suis devenu apprenti tatoueur et j'ai trouvé qu'en plus des cheveux verts, pour ressembler bien comme il faut à une vache, me foutre un anneau dans le nez était la meilleure idée du siècle. Du coup je me suis aussi fait percé l'arcade et la pommette, ce qui me semblait être l'idée du millénaire. Une baston dans un bar miteux plus tard, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du millénaire mais la pire des trois derniers. Mais le médecin urgentiste était plutôt sexy et il m'avait rappelé trois jour après que je lui ai filé mon numéro.

Un jour j'ai culpabilisé d'être parti sans rien dire à mes parents. Alors j'étais retourné là où j'avais grandit, ils allaient pas vendre, c'était eux les proprios. Ils avaient l'air content de me voir. Après m'avoir reconnu. Me faire tatouer le visage avait été une idée de génie.

Un autre jour, après que mes parents aient accepté de me pardonner de ne pas aimer profondément mon prochain de manière platonique uniquement quand ils m'avaient découvert le fils de notre voisin le plus proche et moi sur la table de salle à manger, je me suis un peu engueulé avec Maresa et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé qu'elle était morte pour moi et que je m'en fichais totalement que Erwin du lycée qui fait ses courses au même supermarché que moi soit marié, deux enfants et comptable pour l'entreprise de son père. Ouais, je m'en fichais complètement.

Le jour suivant je changeais l'encre de l'imprimante du boulot en pensant à la cuite que je me prendrai le soir en rentrant quand Armin m'est rentré dedans. Armin avait vingt ans mais en faisait quinze et quand il s'était excusé pour la huitième fois, j'avais décidé que j'avais pas besoin de le faire pleurer. Avec Armin y'avait Eren. Et Eren il avait les yeux verts. Il les avait pas émeraude, il les avait pas herbe ou forêt, il les avait juste vert. Point.

Et il était plus grand que moi, Eren. De six ou huit centimètres. Ou Dix, mais peu importe, j'étais mieux foutu. Il voulait un scorpion sur l'aine, mon numéro de téléphone et un café s'il vous plaît. Et non, il était pas bourré. Même si paraissait que j'étais « Hypeeeer sexy » et que le café « brûle comme une météorite » ou que « bon, ok, juste une bière ou cinq, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai du mal à coaguler. ». Apparemment « on a dix huit ans qu'une fois dans sa vie ! » mais Armin avait précisé que c'était déjà la troisième année où Eren avait dix huit ans. Complexe de Peter Pan y paraît.

J'ai appris trois jour plus tard que Eren avait pris au sérieux mon idée de trouver lui même mon numéro, alors il avait appelé le salon et Petra avait décroché, mais je travaillais pas le mardi. Donc il avait rappelé, c'était à Erd de répondre. Mais je prenais ma pause et on me dérange pas pendant ma pause. Auruo lui avait parlé pendant une heure et l'autre avait fini par raccrocher. Du coup il a tenté une dernière fois le fixe de la boutique, mais c'est Gunther qui avait décroché.

Dieu avait fait son choix. Et j'avais continué de me tenir éloigné du téléphone, au cas où.

Mais paraît que les Peter Pan n'obéissent pas aux même lois que le commun des mortels. Paraît que les Peter Pan, quand ils veulent, ils peuvent. Comme dans un foutu conte de fée. Apparemment, quand les Peter Pan veulent un « Dragon comme dans DBZ » sur toute la surface du dos, alors ils l'obtiennent. Même qu'ils arrivent à avoir un délais réduit parce que « J'ai beacouuuuup d'argent » et que « il faudrait que ce soit le type à l'air renfrogné mais hypeeeeer sex' qui a une sorte de salamandre tatoué sur le visage et un « Fuck You » en cursive sur les paupières qui me le fasse. Il avait les cheveux verts aussi.». Et Erd n'avait même pas besoin de se demander de quel genre d'extraterrestre il parlait puisque j'étais en face, le haut parleur allumé et que je secouais la tête négativement. Mais paraît que quand tu deviens ami avec tes collègues, ils te veulent du bien et culpabilisent d'être heureux en ménage quand toi t'es un trentenaire célibataire aux cheveux verts. Alors ils essaient de te caser.

J'avais simulé une grippe, le jour J. Mais ces traîtres étaient venu me chercher par la peau des fesses. Sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon compte en banque.

Sept heures plus tard, j'avais fini les contours et j'essayais de convaincre Eren que, « sisi je te jure » mon père m'avais obligé à regarder un film porno pour essayer de me faire comprendre où je faisais erreur en aimant si profondément mon prochain et que ma mère avait l'air de sérieusement croire à ce bobard.

Trois semaines plus tard et le remplissage achevé, Eren avait vraiment un Dragon et Sept boules de cristal dans le dos, il essayait de me convaincre qu'il n'avait pas l'air ridicule « je connais un type qui une bite tatouée sur le bras alors ça... » tout en m'invitant à dîner « peut-être que j'exaucerai un de tes vœux si tu accepte » et en enfilant son t-shirt « merde, mais où je mets le tête bordel ! » tandis que je matais ses abdos tout en me demandant quel genre de sport il pouvait bien pratiquer. Mais j'étais toujours le mieux foutu.

J'avais eu un peu pitié et j'ai accepté. Paraît que c'est sa sœur qui l'avait sapé, d'où le pourquoi de la cravate. Je pensais pas que c'était un rencard sérieux et, de toute façon, je m'en fichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser, alors j'avais juste mis le tiercé gagnant, basket jean chemisette et pas besoin de me coiffer. Sur la route j'avais fait peur à un gamin, sans faire exprès, et Eren avait rit comme un idiot. Et j'ai du lui dire, qu'il avait « l'air idiot à rire comme un âne » et il s'était mis à bouder.

Et bizarrement, ça, c'était mignon.

Ensuite il avait trébuché et c'était marrant.

Le dîner avait été une catastrophe. Il avait réussi l'exploit de tâcher sa chemise et la mienne avec la même pâte, renverser son verre et bégayer à chaque fois que je lui faisais mon regard « je te dévore du regard, je rêve de t'arracher cette cravate, de t'attacher au mur et de te baiser violemment » pour voir s'il continuait de bégayer.

Puis il m'avait déposé chez moi et j'avais pas fait mon jogging ce matin, alors je lui ai proposé d'entrer boire un verre. Mais j'avais plus rien à boire et il ne l'a jamais su parce que c'était qu'un détail.

J'avais à peine refermé la porte qu'il me sautait dessus. Contre la porte qu'il m'avait plaqué et c'était pas mal, vraiment. J'avais envoyé valser son t-shirt, c'était marrant de le regarder rougir quand je l'avais renversé sur le tapis, puis je l'avais embrassé et il s'était pas gêné pour prendre d'assaut ma bouche. On était en guerre, et ma table de salon n'avais pas survécu. J'avais déposé les armes uniquement quand il avait commencé à embrasser ma mâchoire et à descendre ses lèvres. Et les descendre encore. Et encore. Et il venait à peine de mordiller mon aine que je gémissait déjà.

Quand il avait pris mon sexe en main, je l'avais laissé faire. Je suis du genre étoile de mer pendant le sexe, Vincent n°2 m'appelait Patrick pour me faire chier parfois. Paraît que c'était pas excitant, mais tant que, moi, je prends du plaisir, je m'en fiche.

De toute façon, il faisait trop chaud pour penser à V2 et il faisait soudainement plus chaud encore quand Eren m'avait retiré mon caleçon. Et puis j'avais décidé qu'on allait jouer à Jacques a dit, parce que j'avais abusé du vin et que j'ai un métabolisme de merde. Il avait fini attaché au montant de mon lit avec sa cravate. C'était lui Jacques. Et Jacques avait dit que je devais le déshabiller avec les dents. Et, pouf ! Plus de sous vêtement. Jacques était du genre pervers.

Finalement Jacques s'appelait en réalité Eren qui était en fait un foutu Peter Pervers Pan. Le Triple P de l'andouille. Du coup « Jacques a dit, prépare toi. » Et j'allais pas déclarer forfait. J'avais haussé les épaules et comme j'avais décidé contre mon grès et celui de ma raison de me revirginiser et me préserver pour le mariage, j'avais plus de lubrifiant. Je me suis retrouvé à sucer mes doigts en regardant Eren dans les yeux avec ce même regard de « je te dévore du regard, je rêve de m'empaler sur ta verge turgescente et d'utiliser le terme verge turgescente à voix haute pour que tu me regardes comme si j'étais un extraterrestre », et il avait juste gémit de désespoir en se rendant compte qu'il n'était ni ma langue, ni mes doigts.

J'avais fait pénétrer le premier doigt et Triple P avait retenu sa respiration. Moi aussi. C'est que j'avais vraiment décidé de me revirginiser. Comme une foutue princesse. Le deuxième passa mieux. Le troisième moins et j'étais tellement concentré sur ma tache que j'en avait oublié Eren, puis il avait gueulé « JACQUES A DIT FAIT CE QUE TU VEUX » tellement fort que même les voisins avaient compris qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé de me toucher le nez. Alors j'étais descendu du lit et j'avais été chercher la télécommande de la télé de la chambre pour faire chier l'andouille.

Mais après mon fou rire devant sa tête de six pieds de long et le rappel de ma douloureuse excitation je m'étais souvenu que, de un, c'était une blague de merde, et de deux, j'avais mieux à faire.

Mais le documentaire sur les bébés requins commençait bientôt et je voulais finir ça assez vite. Alors j'avais calé mes genoux contre ses hanches et j'avais pris appuie sur son torse pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre alors que je m'empalais sur son sexe. Doucement quand même. Parce que ça faisait mal après neuf mois d'abstinence. Puis je m'étais souvenu qu'on avait oublier la capote et j'avais juste hausser les épaule en réfléchissant et en lui demandant s'il traînait une quelconque IST et en lui demandant de ne pas jouir en moi alors que ça faisait un bail déjà qu'il étais complètement enfoncé et qu'il voulais juste que je bouge alors que je lui pinçais les côte à chaque fois qu'il soulevait les hanches sans ma permission. Et il était tout rouge et c'était mignon parce qu'il me suppliait.

Fallait pas me demander de l'attacher.

Finalement j'avais commencé à soulever le bassin, et j'étais retombé. J'avais perdu l'habitude, à force de partir à la chasse aux pokémons plutôt qu'aux hommes. Mais j'avais vite repris la main. V2 disait que les seules choses pour lesquels je mets un peu de sérieux sont le sexe et le dessin. Mais y'a aucun sérieux là dedans, juste de l'instinct. Même si parfois je fais Patrick. Mais là je le faisais pas, Eren était un peu Patrick, il pouvait rien faire et avec mes main j'empêchais ses mouvements de hanches désordonnés qui me faisaient perdre mon rythme. J'aime avoir le contrôle. Puis j'ai eu pitié en le voyant, des larmes de frustration au bord des yeux, et je l'ai détaché. Alors, d'un coup, j'étais allongé et il s'enfonçait en moi rapidement, tandis que je gémissait. Et il gémissait aussi. Ensuite il a joui et il m'a fini à la main, parce qu'il m'avait fait mal en me retournant et que ça m'avait fait perdre le fil.

Je m'étais vengé en lui balançant un oreiller.

Puis on avait prit une douche, il avait changé les draps parce que j'en avais décidé ainsi, et je m'étais endormi sur son torse en regardant le documentaire sur les bébés requins.

A partir de ce moment, moi-même le Sociopathe et lui-même le Peter Pervers Pan, on était devenu ce qu'on appelle communément un couple. Il mangeait ma glace à la vanille et je lui volais ses t-shirt. Il piquait une crise de jalousie dès qu'un autre être vivant, même mon cactus, osait m'approcher. Je l'engueulais pour qu'il révise ses partiels quand il voulait sortir.

Et après ça, on était carrément devenu des concubins. Il insistait pour qu'on invite mes parents à Noël et je l'obligeais à prendre part aux tâches ménagères. Il essayait de mettre un deuxième pot de Nutella dans le caddie et je faisais semblant de pas le voir pour le retirer quand il avait le dos tourné.

Aujourd'hui c'est le quatorze février et je sais que Eren aime ce genre de chose romantico-débiles à souhait qu'on fait à la Saint Valentin et comme Eren, c'est toi et que ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'on est un genre de couple qui s'aime et qui fait souvent l'amour, je me disais qu'on pourrait se marier. Comme ça j'aurai ma fin à la 'conte de fée' et tu arrêteras de me les briser. Ok ? »

Comme c'est la demande en mariage la plus adorable, la seule surtout, à laquelle j'ai eu le droit, et que c'est la première fois qu'il dit clairement qu'il m'aime, j'embrasse Levi.

« Ok ! »

Et même s'il refuse catégoriquement un mariage Pokémon où je serais déguisé en Pikachu et lui en Salamèche, il cède lorsque je propose qu'on essaye ça lors de la nuit de noce.

FIN


End file.
